


The World Of Witches

by Smith_11



Series: Academia Series [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Crazy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: What if Akko was smart? What if Sucy was a serial killer? What if demons hated witches? In this alternate universe, Akko Kagari is placed on a special team to hunt down and stop witch hunters from destroying witches and all magic, but dark secrets must be shown to do so.Movie idea wiki page for the fanfiction: https://movie-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Little_Witch_Academia:_The_World_of_Witches?venotify=created
Series: Academia Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Akko joins Luna Nova.

Magic.

It seems like magic was a complete part of life. Magic in the old days was used for everything, fire, light, work, even love. Some people were scared of the magic that some magical families use. After that irrational fear, all of the wizards were the first ones to die. The witches fought against the dubbed "witch-hunters" to make sure magic was safe for everyone. The strongest witch-hunter group was the Malum, a ruthless group that hated witches and any and all kinds o magic. The Malum wasn't able to counter the strong magic that the witches had so they resorted to using demonic instruments to counter their magic. When the Malum overcame the witch's magic, they tortured them into submission and killed them as a message to all magic users everywhere.

The Events that transpired were the "Witch-hunter wars", there were two, one occurred in 1606 and ended in 1945, at the end of World War Two. The Second war occurred in the 1950s and ended in the 1970s. But rumors spread that the Malum was coming back, no one in the magical world knew what they were doing. So they needed a team to fight against them. A team of witches.

Luna Nova is a breeding ground of strong witches, so the two teachers of Luna Nova had a secret meeting of the events that were about to come, they needed this team.

"Did you look over the files? We need to know if they are the right ones for this job," Finnelan asked.

"Nope, I had to get some lunch," Holbrooke stated, she went over to her desk and pulled out a sandwich.

"Ma'am no offense, but this is serious, the Malum are getting stronger, and we need strong witches to fight against them. You remember the last they attack without any warning, all the wizards died, witches were tortured and killed, we need this team."

"I know."

"Then why are you being so fucking passive about it?"

"I'm hungry, you know that. Plus, while you were talking, I used a memory spell to read the files hours ago."

"Then what-"

"Nevermind that ok? Before we grab the team, we need to find a leader."

"You know who should lead."

"Who?"

"Diana Cavendish, she's perfect, high grades, powerful magic, successful spells, she is our leader, you know that."

"Only if I allow it, just get her here, so we can talk, and bring some hot sauce!"

* * *

Akko left the library with three old books in her bag, she began studying multiple forms of magic. She wanted to get ready for the Luna Nova test, she wanted to be a witch. She kind of hated her job at that comic book shop. Akko had high intelligence, so high that it seems supernatural, but when people meet her, they assume that she is dumb, but she isn't Actually, she's so smart that her Aunt and Uncle are scared of her. When she was 5, she built her own phone, when she was 12, she was able to read everyone's facial and body expressions. Akko is now 16, she needed a creative outlet, she wanted to be a witch. She read about the cults and the Witch-hunter wars, she wanted to join the fight. But she knew her Aunt and Uncle wouldn't allow it.

Akko rode her bike home, she thought about her life, and how she was going to tell her Aunt and Uncle about her dreams. She had to make sure her grades were average because of her IQ, she hated it. She wanted to be free to be herself. While riding, Akko heard a crash in the sky, she looked up and saw something green. She fell off her bike and heard a small crash. She looked at the small crater that was made from the object. She walked up and saw what was there, it was a medium-length staff with a golden ornament at the end with seven crystals that glowed. Akko touched the staff carefully and felt a warmth coming from it, she gave it a hard tug to get it from the ground, she placed it in her bag. She ran back to her bike and went home.

Akko quietly sneaked back into her house and ran to her room. She placed the staff under her bed. She didn't want to show her Aunt and Uncle this thing, they might make her get rid of it, let alone keep it in the house if she tells them it came from the sky, probably from space. Akko wanted to know what it was. Did it land because of her? For her? Akko shook away those thoughts and went into the kitchen where she saw her Aunt making dinner.

"Hey Akko, how was your trip to the library?" Mrs. Kagari asked.

"Good, I'm studying for that test," Akko replied, Of course, the test that she was doing was a Luna Nova acceptance exam. And she took it a month ago.

Akko needs to grab the letter before any of her caretakers can, she can't let them know that she wants to be a witch, especially since the witches are preparing for war.

"Akko!" She heard a tale from her Uncle come from the front door. He walked up to the two girls with a look of fear on his face. He gave the opened letter and gave it to her Aunt and a look of fear formed on her face. Oh shit, Akko forgot to check the mail.

"That's my letter," Akko says calmly, she took the letter from her Uncle's hands and read it.

Dear MS. Kagari,

You have been accepted into Luna Nova's magical academy, you have the highest score out of the whole testing group. We expect you on August 1st for the school year.

Sincerely, Headmistress Holbrooke.

Akko got excited, that was tomorrow, she smiled with glee, but when she looked at her Aunt and Uncle her face turned back to a frown.

"Akko how could you do this to us?" Her Aunt says, tearing up.

"You can't go to Luna Nova, the magical world is in the open, everyone knows that they are preparing for war." Her Uncle explained. "People will find out about your ability."

"So?" Akko says.

"We don't want that, your parents wouldn't want that-"

"Don't talk about my parent! Don't use them against me!" Akko yelled, she always had a short temper. She calmed down and looked down at the floor. Her Uncle took the letter from her hands.

"You're not going to Luna Nova and that's final. Go to your room," Her Aunt stated.

Akko ran up to her room and shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe that they would use her parents against her. She couldn't remember them anyway, her mom, her dad. She wishes she did. She couldn't stay here, not with her dreams around the corner, she needed this. She needs to leave tonight.

* * *

Akko took the letter from her Uncle's study at night, after packing up, she snuck out and ordered a motel room to stay in until the next day. When the next day came, she went to the lay lines to get to Luna Nova, the only problem was that she had was she didn't have a broom. There wasn't a magical shop anywhere that she can go to, to get one. She walked to the lay lines, she saw two witch girls, one with ginger hair, and one with darker black hair, bullying a ginger witch with glasses.

"Nice, broom bitch, where did you get it? The trash can?" The ginger one says harshly.

Akko frowned, she looked at the bucket near the lake. She picked it up and scooped up the water and splashed the witches from behind.

"You bitch!" The darker haired witch yelled. "We'll get you for this."

Both witches got on their brooms and flew away on the lay lines to Luna Nova. Akko walks up to the ginger witch.

"You ok? I hated bullies since I was five, I'm Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko," Akko stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lotte Jansson, you new to Luna Nova?" Lotte asked.

"Yes, I got in from the acceptance exam."

"What score did you get?"

"Umm...100 out of 100."

Lotte looked surprised, "that's the highest score in the books! No one had that high of a score since Diana, and she had 97 out of 100. You must be smart."

Akko giggled, "I am, my family is scared of it though."

"Well don't be scared of who you are. You need a ride to the school?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time to get supplies. Thank you Lotte."

Akko got on Lotte's broom and they flew to the school through the lay lines, they got there and saw multiple students walking into the school. Akko and Lotte sat next to each other in orientation and got their wands and broom. Akko was especially excited to get Lotte as a dorm roommate.

"I wonder who is our third roommate?" Akko asked Lotte.

"I hope she's nice." Lotte replied.

They walked in to see another witch with pale skin and long pink hair. She seems to be observing and cutting up something. Akko and Lotte looked at each other nervously. The witch looked back at them and covered up her work with a white sheet.

"Hey, I'm Akko, and this is Lotte." Akko greeted.

"Sucy...Manbavaran...nice hair," She replied.

"What's that over on the desk?" Lotte asked.

"My experiment, don't touch, I took the single bed, you take the bunks," Sucy replied. She went back to work.

Lotte took the top bunk and Akko took the bottom. They all went to sleep, but Akko heard a thump in the night and saw Sucy sneaking out. Curious, Akko followed her. Akko saw Sucy go into a shed, Akko followed and she was shocked. It was a slaughter house, blood was everywhere, she even saw a piece of human flesh. Akko struggled to hold in her puke, she hid behind a crate and saw Sucy torturing a guy with acid. Akko saw that the guy had a Malum symbol, so many it's not that bad, but still. Sucy killed the guy by cutting his throat and Akko puked, which caught her attention.

Akko got scared and tried to run, but Sucy used a freeze spell to stop her. Akko got scared, is this how she does, by her roommate?

"Don't speak, or you die, understand?" Sucy stated folding without emotion.

Akko felt herself move again, she looked at Sucy in fear.

"How long?" Akko asked.

"Five years, I first killed my bully, then Luna Nova gave me an ultimatum, use my psychopathic skills for good, or go to jail. I find Malum members torture them for info and kill them. I use various positions as well."

"So you won't kill me?"

"No, just stay out of my way and don't tell anyone."

Akko and Sucy went back to the dorm in silence.

* * *

The next day, Akko found out the two bully witches names, Hannah Parker and Barbara England, she knows because she's in the same class as them. Also someone named Diana Cavendish, a blonde witch with popular recognition. Akko instantly caught the eyes of all the Teachers in Luna Nova, she can be just as smart without any limitations. At lunch, she was eating with Sucy and Lotte, but for some reason she felt like she was being watched. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to see Diana.

"Your Akko right? The new student?" Diana asked.

"Yes, your Diana. It's nice to meet you. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, well, you did splash my friends Hannah and Barbara, so I guess you did."

"They were messing with Lotte, but I won't do it again."

Diana stares at Akko for awhile before turning to Lotte and Sucy.

"The meeting is starting. Come with me."

Akko wondered what meeting they were talking about, but she was smart enough to guess it was about the Malum.

"And Akko? They want to see you as well."

Akko surprised, followed the witches out of the lunch room.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko is introduced to the team and trains with Chariot, a skilled witch who dealt with the Malum before.

Akko followed Lotte, Sucy, and Diana into a room. Akko saw multiple witches muttering to each other. When they walked in, everyone went quiet. Akko saw the Headmistress clear her throat to get everyone's attention. She used her wand to dim the lights in the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm Headmistress Holbrooke and you are in this room because you have skills that can help us stop one of the evilest and powerful groups in history. Your talents, some good and some bad, will help us protect the magical safety of witches and magic." Holbrooke, her magic to pass out files. "Look over these files, your mission starts in three days, be prepared."

As Holbrooke left the room, Akko thought to herself, why was she chosen? All she had was good grades, though, they were a high amount of grades, higher than most of the witches in the school. That's the only reason that she's in this team. Akko looked around, she saw Hannah and Barbara glaring at her, they were sitting next to Diana, who had her head into the files, she was too busy to notice her. But Diana did notice her, and she was jealous. She didn't know why a new student like her was able to get into the team, Diana wanted to hate her, but she knew Akko wouldn't hate her back. Diana still wondered, how can she be so smart?

Diana looked back into the files. Akko saw a taller ginger witch walk up to her, her movements were more stumbled than straight, unlike most witches. Akko can tell she is drunk.

"Hey-hey, you're the new bitch, right? Huh, you're so short, but not as short as my friend Constance, s-she's standing next to Jasminka," The witch says, she pointed to two witches, one shorter and one chubbier. "I'm Amanda O'Neill, what's your name cutie?"

"Akko Kagari," Akko greeted. Amanda smiled shyly and blushed, she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm the best flier in Luna Nova, if you want a private lesson, come to me cutie," Amanda says winking.

"Back off O'Neill, if she wanted to go down on you she would've," Sucy says, stepping into the conversation.

Amanda scoffed, "Fuck off Jeffery Dahmer, you're still a monster. I'm getting another drink."

Akko saw Amanda stumble away. Akko grabbed one of the files on the table and read it. Akko didn't have to read them long, she had a photographic memory.

"Sorry about Amanda, she drinks more than a fish underwater, did you get aaa chance to look over those files?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I have a photographic memory, so it didn't take long, we have to gather intel and find their base," Akko explained to Sucy. Sucy stared at Akko coldly.

"How are you so smart? Do you have the highest grades out of anyone in Luna Nova? Is it magic? No, you weren't exposed to magic until a day ago. I wanna know, tell me. I told you my secret."

"But it seems like everyone else knows you're a serial killer, it's just crazy. But I guess I can tell you what I know about my intelligence."

Akko got worried because as soon as she said those words, the other witches got up to her and Sucy to listen in. Akko sighs, can she really tell them? She hasn't told anyone about herself and her family, but if she was going to be on this team she had to show trust. She sighs and dad looked at everyone who wanted her to explain or give an answer.

"I don't know much, but I live with my Aunt and Uncle, I never knew my parents, but they told me that they died when I was a baby, but I don't believe them. But they say I got it from my parents."

"And?" Lucy asked.

"That's it, as long as I find my parents, I can find the reason why I have my intelligence. Maybe it's genetic, but I don't know."

Sucy hums to herself, the other witch, dissatisfied with the answer left back to the table. Akko sits at the table and looks at Lotte.

"Who's leading the team?" Akko asked.

"The overseer of the mission is someone that dealt with the Malum before, someone named Ursula, her code name is Shiny Chariot. Since we're going on the field, Diana is going to lead us."

A witch with Red hair walks into the room, she looks at Akko with a look of shock on her face but turns it back into one that has a smile. She went to the front of the room and got everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ursula, but you can call my Chariot or Shiny Chariot. I'm here to help you with Intel and fieldwork. If you need any work with your spells, come to me."

Everyone went quiet and went back to being themselves, Akko wanted to work on her spells, she is lacking in that department. It's not like she couldn't perform any spells, it's just that they weren't strong enough. Everyone in the room was stronger than her in magic, and even that Constance girl uses magic and machines. Akko sighs, she walks up to Chariot and smiles nervously.

"I would like some private lessons on my magic," Akko says. She heard Hannah and Barbara snicker, she ignored them and continued talking to Chariot.

"Akko right? You're the new student, it's good to see you here."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we do need new eyes and natural talent. Plus I heard you have the highest grades in Luna Nova."

"Don't mention me. That's why I'm on the team right?"

"Well kind of, but you have potential, that's why you're here. Meet me later in the day on the courtyard, I'll help you with your spells."

Akko really liked Chariot, she's motherly, she seems to care about what Akko wants to do. Unlike her Aunt and Uncle, Chariot wants Akko to be herself. Not keep any secrets, be the person that she wants her to be. Akko shook off any thoughts, she's just a teacher, not a parent, but Akko wishes she was. After a while everyone went back to their dorms, Akko went into hers with Sucy and Lotte. Sucy pulled her aside to the desk in the dorm.

"What the hell was that with you and Chariot?" Sucy asked coldly.

"She offered to help us with our spells and I accepted," Akko replied.

"Right, just make sure to take that staff of yours with you."

"How did you-"

"I see everything, you're not the only one who can keep secrets."

"I'll take it with me if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not."

"Then what?"

"Nothing, just go and practice, you need it."

Akko went under her bed and grabbed the staff and placed it in a gym bag along with her wand and two spellbooks. Akko felt a prick on her neck and she looked up, she saw Sucy holding a needle which she quickly placed behind her back.

"Sorry, I had to get something."

Akko looked at her weirdly, she felt blood fall from her neck, Sucy wiped it with a napkin and hands Akko a bandage.

"Honest mistake," Sucy smirked and went over to the desk.

But Akko felt that it wasn't a mistake.

* * *

An hour later, Akko came to the courtyard to see Chariot with a soft smile and with her own wand. Akko placed her stuff aside and walked to Chariot.

"Hey, so first tell me about the spell subjects that you're good in."

"Well, transformation magic, elemental magic, and projectile magic. That's pretty much it, everything else is average."

"Well, let's just focus on those since that's what you're good in."

For the last hour, Chariot helped with the magic spells that she is good at. Akko felt her spells getting stronger after each practice. Akko turned into multiple animals with her transformation magic, elephants, a mouse, and a bird were only a few animals she can be. Her elementals were only fire and ice, she struggled with the lightning spells and any plant-based spell. After a while, they decided to take a break. Chariot noticed the staff in Akko's gym bag and looked at it in amazement.

"What's that?" Chariot asked, pointing to the staff in the bag.

"It's a staff I found before I got here, I know it sounds crazy, but it fell out of the sky while I was riding my bike home. It's like a rod and it's Shiny." Akko explained. She took it out of the bag and gave it to Chariot.

"A Shiny Rod. It's extremely powerful, I can feel it. But do you know how to use it?"

"No, I've been too busy with my magic, but I did go to the library and looked it up. It's like a star weapon or something. I think it came from space, but I don't know really."

"This can be a great tool for you for the mission."

"I don't know how to use it, I might have to look up every weapon spell and normal spell to try and activate it. Not to mention the power output could be destructive for a mission for Intel."

"Man, you really are smart."

Akko blushed, "I'm just worried."

"I get it, but you have to let go. Why are you so defensive?"

"My Aunt and Uncle, they told me to keep my Intelligence a secret, they were worried that people look at me differently."

"Do the students look at you differently now?"

"Not everyone."

"Then it's ok to be yourself. Now it's getting late, you need your sleep."

Akko nods and follows Chariot up to the dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sucy looked under a microscope and smirked.

"Man, this is too good, but I don't think Akko can know about this yet.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko's first mission comes into light.

Akko and her friends got prepared for the mission. After two days of prep, it was time to get started on the mission, but Akko felt like Sucy was getting more secretive. She knew she was hiding something, and she wasn't talking about her murderous tendencies, she had some information that she hid from her. Akko sighs, she would confront her about it later. The intel mission would include going to the last spot the second witch-hunter war ended, In New York. Akko and the others took a plane to the state.

"Man I hope this is a good mission, Diana is going to lead us, which is something I don't like, " Amanda says, she sat next to Akko on the plane. She sobered up, but still kept her snarky personality.

"I heard Diana is skilled enough to lead this mission, so I'm not worried," Akko replied. "I'm also glad you're sober Amanda."

"Yeah, I had a killer hangover two days ago, I have to be sober enough to fly my broom. Also, I'm sorry about flirting with you."

"It's ok, you were drunk."

"But me being drunk kind of increases any previous emotions that I have."

"So you do think I'm cute."

"-And sexy."

"And sexy...but make sure you won't do it again."

"No promises, " Amanda ruffles Akko's brown hair and smirks.

"Going for another one night stand, O'Neill?" Diana says getting into the conversation.

"No, just go and lead this mission."

Diana strolled off, Amanda leans back and sighs.

"It's hard for me to not get a drink."

"Why do you drink?"

"My dad left me when I was young, my mom cared for me, but she wasn't around much, so to take care of myself, I had to steal to get by. That's why I'm on the team. Not only for my awesome flying skills but my espionage."

"You must really like to steal."

"I'm a drunk and a kleptomaniac, a fucking two in one."

"What about Constance?"

"Rich parents, too many rules. She left them when they didn't support her dreams about machines."

"Jasmine has parent problems too?"

"Actually no, she just joined to help. She helps her parents run a bakery."

"Oh, well, everyone is cool."

Hannah and Barbara sit in the row next to Akko and gave her the middle finger.

"Mostly everyone…"

"I heard you trained with Chariot for the last two days, you'll be fine. I'll fuck anyone up that messes with you, I'd got your back."

"Thanks, Amanda."

* * *

After a quiet plane ride, they and in New York City, Diana pulled out pieces of paper with names on them.

"On these pieces of paper are your partners and your intel locations."

Diana passed out the papers, Hannah and Barbara got together, Sucy and Constance got together, Lotte and Jasminka got together, Amanda and Chariot got together, and Akko, Diana, and Amanda were the last ones to be paired. Akko was glad someone skilled with magic was her partner. But Diana wasn't as happy to be paired with not only Amanda but with Akko. Akko was Diana's foil, everything she can do, Akko can do as well. Diana is cold, Akko has emotions, Diana is smart, Akko is inexperienced, but she still manages to get on the team. Diana held her composure.

"Follow me, we have a lead we must follow," Diana stated.

They walked to a dark part of New York City, Diana pointed to a bar.

"That bar is home to some of the evilest members of the Malum, we go in there to get intel."

"How Cavendish? There are multiple people that will recognize us." Amanda stated.

"Not if I can help it, " Diana stated as she pulled out her wand.


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission goes downhill.

Diana gave Akko and Amanda a disguise spell, to each other they looked normal, but to anyone in the bar, they were Malum members. They went into the bar and they didn't attract that much attention. Amanda went to the bar to get a drink, while Akko and Diana sat at a table.

"See them? They are part of the group," Diana says, she pointed to the group of men sitting together.

"How can you tell?" Akko asked.

"Their tattoos," Diana pointed to one of the men's arms who had a tattoo of a demonic mouth. "They say it's a rite of passage for them."

The men at the table got up and went into a room in the bar. Diana and Akko followed suit, Amanda would give them a heads up if anything happens. When the two girls went into the room, they saw it was littered with posters on anti-witch messages. Akko and Diana sat in the back of the room, while the leader of the Malum, an older man of 60-years went up to the front of the room.

Diana whispers to Akko, "That's Malum, the tyrant of the witch-hunters."

"Is he the leader of all of the Malum?"

"Mostly, but there is someone who is much more worst. Wait I think he's coming in. Morning Star, the leader of the Malum."

A man with pale skin and short brown hair walked into the room. Akko and Diana stopped talking to each other and listened to his speech.

"For a century, witches have dominated the world with their magic, saying that they are the ones on top, always saying that technology and being modern is evil, but we know the truth, the world doesn't need magic, it needs the future," He stated. He showed a map of Luna Nova. "we'll attack right here, while they are distracted, their magic is slowly getting weaker thanks to General Malum here. We'll attack at midnight."

Akko and Diana snuck out of the room, they saw Amanda slowly getting drunk.

"O'Neill!" Diana shouted, which caught the attention of everyone, the spell wore off and their disguises were gone.

The three witches shot spells at the Malum attackers, Diana easily held them off, but Amanda had a struggle since she was intoxicated, Akko defended her from the attackers with an ice spell, it was so strong that it froze the side of the bar room, along with any Malum members. Akko helped Amanda up and they ran away.

"Where do we go?" Akko asked. Amanda is kind of slugging us down." Akko stated.

"Hey!" Amanda muttered.

"There are two folded brooms in Amanda's pocket, there are two of them, I'll take Amanda, she is in no place to fly."

Akko went into Amanda's pocket and pulled out two small brooms, the brooms became big and Akko got on one, Diana sat up Amanda on the front part of the broom and she got behind her. Akko wished that she'd taken Amanda's flying lessons, she'd never flown a broom before. Akko felt the broom break from under her.

"Dammit, I told O'Neill to replace that broom, " Diana says angrily.

"Go, I'll catch up with you, " Akko stated.

She saw Diana and Amanda fly off, Akko ran as fast as she could away from the Malum members, she spotted an abandoned magic shop and went inside. Akko saw many different magical items, but she saw a broom with a red ornament handle flew to her. It surprised Akko, Akko sighs, now she had a sentient broom to help her fly. She heard the Malum members crash and knock on the walls, she got on the broom and flew out of the building. She quickly caught up to Diana in the sky.

"We have company behind us, " Diana stated.

Akko looked behind herself, she saw Morningstar and Malum flying on their own brooms behind them. Akko and Diana shot multiple spells at them, but they expertly dodged them. Morning Star seemed to be charging a hellfire spell at the witch girls. Malum caught up to Akko and looked at her in shock when Morningstar shot the fire, Malum shot an ice spell across to Diana that seemed to block the fire spell that was heading for Akko.

Akko saw two witches fly in, Sucy and Lotte, they fired a blinding spell that distracted both Malum and Morningstar. Akko and Diana quickly flew away.

Akko looked back at Malum, why did he save her?

* * *

Diana wasn't happy when they got back to the airplane. Sucy and Constance told Diana about the weapons of the Malum, Hannah and Barbara told her about their numbers, Jasminka, Lotte and Chariot told them about their locations. Diana is still mad at Amanda, scratch that, she's furious.

"You are the worst member on this damn team! Why would you drink on an Intel mission, is your life really that fucked up?!" Diana shouted.

"Don't talk about my life!" Amanda shouted.

"Why? Because you'll think everyone will leave just like your dad?!"

Amanda rushed in to attack Diana but she was held back by Sucy and Constance. Akko went up to Diana.

"Leave her alone, you know she has problems," Akko says. "So lay off."

"She doesn't deserve to be on the team, she's only a good flier when she's sober. And you, I don't know why you're on the team Akko."

Diana suddenly fell to the ground, Akko saw Sucy holding a needle.

"Thanks," Akko says.

"Well, I don't like you that much Test Subject, but I hate Diana even more," Sucy stated. She sat up Diana on a chair and strapped her in.

The airplane was full of tension when they got back to Luna Nova. Akko took the sentient broom back to her dorm. She decided to call it the shooting star because mostly it made her super fast. She never flew a broom before, but now she has. Akko heard two voices in the dorm when she got there. She listened in.

"You need to tell her," Sucy says through the door.

"Why did you have to find out? I can't tell her, I can't!" Chariot says, she sounded worried. But Akko couldn't know why.

Akko hid behind a wall and saw Chariot rush out of the dorm. She saw she had tears in her eyes. What was going on? Sucy walked out of the dorm and walked up to Akko.

"Come with me Test Subject, we're hanging out without Diana," Sucy stated.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and her friends have a heart to heart, a shocking secret is revealed.

Akko walked with Sucy to a small secret area of the library, she spotted Amanda, Lotte, Constance, and Jasminka sitting and chatting with each other. She saw Amanda in her shallows with a bottle. Akko went over to her.

"Look, I don't think you are a failure, I think you're cool, you said a lot about me on the airplane, so I don't think you are a bad person," Akko says. She looks to the others. "Don't you guys."

Constance gave Amanda a thumbs up, Jasminka smiled at her friend.

"You are a really good flyer," Lotte stated. "Really good one."

Everyone looked to Sucy, she sighs.

"You make Diana pissed, which makes me happy O'Neill, you don't have to drink your problems away, but I know that I can't change mine," Sucy says sadly.

Amanda looks at her friends, then at the bottle, she is holding. She poured it on the floor and threw the bottle away.

"No more drinking, I'm going to change, plus, this might be the last time we'll talk to each other," Amanda says. "The Malum, they'll attack at Midnight. We only have three hours to prepare."

"Diana is telling Luna Nova now, they'll prepare for the attack," Lotte says. "And we'll be on the front lines."

"What can we do when this is all over?" Amanda says.

Constance points to one of her robots, it seems like she was going to be a successful tech maker. Jasminka, of course, had her bakery.

"I want to open a bookstore when I graduate of course," Lotte says.

"I wanna be a successful athlete, broom racing helps, but I wanna do it all," Amanda says.

Sucy felt the eyes on her. She sighs.

"My dreams don't matter. Just talk to Akko." Sucy stated.

"Well, I want to help others, be the best that I can be," Akko says. "So maybe I can be a police officer or the president."

"Your turn Sucy," Lotte says.

"Well, I've never told anyone this, but when I was young, around five, I was diagnosed with cancer. It was small, but it was getting bigger. When I discovered it, I felt nothing. I felt like my life would end at any moment. So I've decided to kill, if my life has no meaning, then it doesn't matter what I do if I die soon." Sucy explained. She sat down and placed her face into her hands.

Akko went over and gave her a hug, "You might not be the best person, but I know you're a good one. We are right behind you."

Sucy looked up at Akko with a sad frown, she slowly hugged her back. She didn't care much for affection, but Akko is making her happy.

"How long do you think you have?" Lotte asked.

"Two months, or maybe two years. I don't care for using magic for healing, I don't wanna be kept alive artificially." Sucy replied.

"We accept your thoughts, but that is bullshit," Amanda says. "Even if you kill, you still deserve to live. You know you do."

Sucy mutters to herself. Akko placed her hand on hers.

"I need to tell you something Akko, it's important, so can you guys leave us?" Sucy stated.

The rest of the witches left the library. Sucy turns to Akko.

"I took your blood and pulled a test on it, I was curious about you and your parents. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, have you really found out who my parents are?"

"Yes, it's surprising."

"Just tell me please, I want to know. We don't have much time, Sucy."

"I couldn't find your father, but I know who your mother is."

"Who?"

"Chariot du Nord."


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko confronts Chariot, her revealed mother.

Akko, in shock, fell to the ground after hearing those words. Sucy caught her and held her up.

"Don't faint Test Subject, you need to hear this," Sucy stated. She sat Akko on a chair.

"It can't be true. We trained all night, she would've told me." Akko says sadly. "Why did she not tell me?!"

"She was scared that you would hate her."

"I don't…but still…"

"Talk to her, you don't have much time."

Akko ran out of the library to find Chariot, she found her in the wand room getting ready.

"Akko! There isn't much time! You need to use the Shiny Rod!" Chariot shouted. She handed Akko the Shiny Rod in a hurry and placed on some magical armor.

"We need to talk…"

"There isn't time!"

"Yes there is... Mom…"

After Akko said that last word, Chariot stopped in her tracks. She looked at Akko with tears in her eyes. Akko teared up as well. They dropped everything that they were holding and hugged each other tightly. They cried onto each other, as mother and daughter. Akko finally found the one person that she wanted to see, her mother. Akko looked up at Chariot.

"Why?" Akko says.

"Sucy must've told you, I didn't want you to hate me. Do you hate me?"

"No, but why haven't you tried to find me?"

"I didn't know where to start, I left you for adoption sixteen years ago, but I didn't know if his side of the family would take you or…"

"He?"

"Your father."

"Can I know about him?"

"You will soon, but for now. I want to tell you about myself and you." Chariot sighs and begins the story. "I met your father when we were teens, he was a great wizard, one of the last. We decided to get married and we had you. But he turned, he started studying dark magic and I lost him. He started to do experiments on himself which are inherited into you. Which is the reason you're so smart? We later divorced and I placed you up for adoption to hide you from your father."

"Mom...when this is over...can I live with you? I kind of ran away from my Aunt and Uncle."

"Let me guess, they knew about your intelligence and tried to protect you from it."

"More like overprotect. I couldn't even do good in math class without being grounded."

"You can live with me. It can be just us two...I can get a house on a beach. We can watch movies and read comic books. Bake cookies."

"You really are a mom."

Chariot blushed. She gave Akko one last hug before they walked out of the wand room to get ready for the war. They spotted Diana giving the go-ahead for the witches to go outside.

"Diana what's going on?" Chariot asked.

"I'm sending witches on watch," Diana replied. She eyed Akko for a second and felt guilt. She regained her composure. "The Malum are attacking soon, gather the team."

Diana quickly went away. They knew that Diana was still feeling bad about what she said to Amanda and Akko. But they didn't have to worry about that right now. They have a war to fight.

"Please tell me that you know how to work the Shiny Rod," Chariot says.

"I tried everything, research, Latin spells, but it doesn't work for me. Maybe it's just a glow toy." Akko says. "Or maybe it's not part of our language."

"What do you mean?"

"The Rod is alien based, so it needs alien words. Does Luna Nova have any alien language books?"

"Well we did start to study extraterrestrial life before staying on earth magic, so it must be in the back."

"Thanks mom," Akko gave Chariot a quick hug before running to the library. "I'll be back!"

Chariot hoped she would.


	7. Part VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale battle takes place.

Akko ran into the library and started to search for anything dealing with aliens. She knew it was weird for a magic-based school to be studying space, but they might've been curious like all people are about aliens. Akko went back into the oldest sections of the library, she looked for anything about the Shiny Rod. She cursed under her breath, where were the books? Akko looked at a locked box in the dark corner of the room, she used an unlocking spell and opened the box and spotted the books. They were old and pale green, they had symbols that Akko didn't recognize, thank god for her photographic memory. She grabbed one of the books and flipped through it when she didn't find the Shiny Rod, she went to the next book, which did have the Shiny Rod in it, but the book called the Shiny Rod the Claiomh Solais. She read the translation for the Rod. It can do a lot of things, it can channel magic energy to cast spells, however, since the Shiny Rod also feeds on the spiritual and emotional energy of its owner. Akko now knows that the Rod can only activate in response to synchronization with its wielder's emotional energy, reacting to strong feelings of her heart. The Shiny Rod can also be transformed into different weapons. A bow, a ballista, an ax...Akko suddenly got excited. She couldn't wait to use the Shiny Rod now.

Akko memorized the commands of the alien text and placed the alien books back into the box. When Akko got up to run outside. She suddenly felt being pushed back by magic.

"Atsuko Kagari," A gruff voice says. "Or Akko is it?"

Akko saw Malum appear before her, she couldn't believe it, how did he find her? What did he want with her? Akko felt being pushed back onto a wall.

"What do you want?" Akko asked.

"Your Rod, all magic, this school, well a lot of things really, but most of all I want you."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, I want you to join me, you'll be not only the smartest witch but the most powerful."

Akko couldn't understand why he wanted her to join him.

"Well?"

"No! Your stupid beliefs made my father evil, I'll get him back! I'll stop you!"

"That might be a problem."

"What are you saying? My father turned to your side."

"So your mother told you, but she didn't tell you this...I am your Father!"

Akko felt her heart crash into a million pieces, why. Why does this have to happen to her?

"Y-your lying!"

"You can read facial expressions right? Look at my daughter's face."

Akko looked at Malum's face, for anything that showed her that he was lying, but she found none. She felt her face water.

"NO! NO!" Akko yelled, she cried.

Malum lifted Akko from the wall and dropped her on the floor, Akko whimpered in fear at the revelation. Malum walked over to Akko and ran his hand through her brown hair.

"I'm a sorry daughter, but the truth does hurt," Malum took the Shiny Rod from Akko's hand and teleported away.

* * *

The outside of Luna Nova wasn't doing too good, witches were dying from left and right. The Malum was stabbing the witches with swords and knives. The only few witches that were alive were the Luna Nova Tema and the teachers. Constance used her robots to push back the Malum into the dark forest at the edge of Luna Nova. Jasminka and Amanda teamed up to push them back as well. Diana used advanced magic to blind all of the Malum and place them in ice.

"Where the hell is Akko?!" Amanda shouted.

Lotte used spirit magic to summon ghosts to attack the Malum, "I don't know! Chariot says she went to the library."

"I'm going after her!" Amanda says.

"I'm coming with you!" Sucy says.

The two ran into Luna Nova, not before fighting through a horde of Malum members. They got to the library to see a panicking Akko on the floor. Akko was hyperventilating like crazy.

"Akko! Akko! What's wrong?!" Amanda shouted. She turned to Sucy. "Fucking do something!"

Sucy went over to Akko and pulled out a small bottle, she poured it down her throat. Akko seemed to calm down.

"What was that?" Amanda asked.

"Cough Syrup," Sucy replied. "Akko what's wrong? It is a war out there. And where is that Rod thing?"

"H-he's my father…" Akko says.

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"Malum."

Amanda and Sucy looked shocked. They now understood why Akko had a panic attack, the truth was too much for her.

"Akko, I understand you want to go and hide and cry everything out, but witches are fucking dying. You need to face him. Before it's too late." Sucy stated.

Akko nodded slowly, she got up and followed Amanda and Sucy outside.

Constance, Lotte, Jasminka, and Chariot were being surrounded by Malum members. MorningStar appeared before them and laughed.

"Surrender." He stated.

"Never, we won't." Chariot says.

"Then you'll die."

MorningStar started to transform, his skin turned red, his eyes yellow, he grew horns and a tail. His whole body grew bigger. He snarled and showed his sharp teeth.

"He's a demon!" Lotte shouted. She felt her body lift up from the ground as she was thrown into a wall.

MorningStar smacked Constance and Jasminka away and choked out Chariot.

"I'll kill you and your daughter," Morningstar stated.

Amanda rushed in with her broom to get him off Chariot. She slammed Morningstar into a wall. Akko ran to her mother and helped her up.

"He's a demon?" Akko says surprised. "What can we do?"

"We've never dealt with a demon before, we don't know what to do," Diana says out of breath.

Morning Star growled at Akko, "You! I want to kill you!" He used his magic to pull Akko to him, he summoned hellfire from his hand.

"Hey!" Akko heard a voice call to them. She turned to see Malum. "Let my daughter go!"

"What now Malum? You're on their side?"

"No," Malum fired a lightning spell at Morningstar which made him let go of Akko. He threw her the Shiny Rod. "I might not like your team, but give him hell Akko!"

Akko felt all of the happy emotions of her mind to gain power from the Shiny Rod. When it powered up Akko turned it into a bow and fired magical arrows at MorningStar. She was able to hold her ground against the demon, she wounded him in the chest and turned Rod into an ax and stabbed him in the shoulder. When Morningstar bled, Akko stopped.

"Damn right Akko! Fuck him up!" Anda shouted.

"It's over Morningstar, you're finished," Akko stated.

"Not...yet…" Morningstar suddenly glowed a bright red. "I'm taking you guys to hell with me."

"He's going to explode! We gotta take him out of here!" Chariot yelled.

"I'll go!" Akko shouted. She went to summon her broom but Chariot stopped her.

"No! I won't lose you again!" Chariot yelled.

"I have to!"

"You don't!"

Sucy sneaked up behind Akko and pushed her away from Morningstar, "Stay with your mom, I'm going to die soon anyway."

"Sucy no!"

Sucy pulls out a potion bottle that she pours on the ground, it encases Sucy and Morningstar in a huge mushroom. Akko was held back by her own mother from going in to get Sucy. A quiet explosion happened inside the mushroom. Akko fell to the ground crying, Chariot placed her arms around her daughter in comfort.

* * *

"The Malum ran away after Morningstar died, but Malum is still out there," Holbrooke stated. "And it seems like he's in relation to one of our star students."

"Akko didn't know, she didn't know that her own father is the leader of the Malum. She has too much on her shoulders already." Chariot says to the Headmistress. "Not to mention the death of her friend. She sacrificed herself to save all of us."

"I know, the funeral was last week, I was there, but we need to be prepared for when they come back, and when Akko can use her Shiny Rod to help us."

"My daughter needs a break, a break to grieve, but it's on her decision alone if she wants to help again."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Our new home."

* * *

Akko spends the whole weekend at her mother's new place crying. Why did she have to let her friend die like that for her? Sucy deserved to live, even if she did have cancer. Akko took in a breath and went out of her new room. She saw her mom making cookies.

"Here you go, this should help you," Chariot says.

"I miss her, even if she was mean to me. Even Hannah and Barbara became my friends after what I did."

"She did what she had to do, now you have to do what you need to do, live your life."

Akko smiled at her mother and gave her a small hug.

"If that's what it takes, then I'll do it."

Akko felt happy, even if she'd lost something.


End file.
